


Cover for Cafe Haifisch by LoveSupreme

by Monikitaa



Series: Cover Art [11]
Category: Marvel (Movies), X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monikitaa/pseuds/Monikitaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Erik owns a cafe on the edge of campus and accidentally starts maybe-stalking a Biology Professor there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover for Cafe Haifisch by LoveSupreme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSupreme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fools Rush In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342194) by [LoveSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSupreme/pseuds/LoveSupreme). 
  * Inspired by [Fools Rush Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370857) by [LoveSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSupreme/pseuds/LoveSupreme). 
  * Inspired by [Bottoms Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611967) by [LoveSupreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveSupreme/pseuds/LoveSupreme). 



> Erik owns a cafe on the edge of campus and accidentally starts maybe-stalking a Biology Professor there.

[](https://i.imgur.com/U9f8QFR.jpg)    [](https://i.imgur.com/zmBe0te.jpg)    [](https://i.imgur.com/rMbccHa.jpg)


End file.
